russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Makes History with Its 100th Episode!
Posted on January 23, 2016 by IBC Your feel-good Sunday party habit Hey it's Fans Day! marked its historic 100th episode this Sunday (January 24) as IBC-13’s youth-oriented musical variety show on Philippine television. The show goes all out with the special performance from the powerful diva Via Saroca to promote her song Tanging Ikaw, a show-stopping Janella On Stage with the dance hits of Harana Na Na Na Na from the Asia's OPM Pop Sweetheart Janella Salvador, world-class performance from David Archuleta, and the smash hit of the one and only prince of R&B Young JV in Doin' for YJV. Get ready for an exciting production number for the premiere of IBC-13's newest afternoon teleserye Bimby with the child star Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and Donna Cruz together with the cast! Josh Padilla, Sue Ramirez, Andre Paras and Kobe Paras joins the party and another treat from the hottest loveteams Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. Also, don’t miss an another production number from teen stars of Secarats are Via, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Erika Mae Salas and Miguel David under the segment Team Secarats. Sing-along with the Singing Superstars including Born to be a Superstar finalists Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug as they deliver the interpretations of love songs from the 80s, witness superb feel-good performances from James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Donnalyn Bartolome, Michael Pangilinan, the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles and Miguel Aguila, Dance moves continues as Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia in Danze Revolution together with Rez Valerio, Yna Uy, Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes. Also, prepare for a massive dance revolution in SuperSayaw with Regine Tolentino and the Streetboys dancers, and sizzling dance numbers from SuperSayaw are Ingrid dela Paz, Michelle Vito, Dominic Roque, Jerome Ponce, Makisig Morales, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos and Elisse Joson. Plus, Karaokekada with Andre Paras and Diego Loyzaga with Via. Don’t miss the country’s top-rating, award-winning youth-oriented variety show, Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDay100. 'Opening Number of Hey it's Fans Day! (January 24, 2016)' : Before the opening: Hey it's Fans Day! celebrated in 100th episode : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Opening: James Reid : James Reid (Live My Life by Far East Movement feat. Justin Bieber) : Opening: James with Nadine Lustre : Nadine Lustre (Break Free by Ariana Grande) : Opening: James with Donnalyn Bartolome : Donnalyn Bartolome (We Got The World by Icona Pop ) : Opening: Josh Padilla : Josh Padilla (Simply Irresistible by Robert Palmer) : Opening: James with Janella Salvador : Janella Salvador (I Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato) : Opening: James with Young JV :Young JV (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) :James, Nadine and Young JV (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) with Donnalyn, Josh and Janella : Production number : Pag Tumatagal Lalong Tumitibay - Wadab : One Kiss - Jeronimo (Team Secarats) 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (February 7, 2016) : Opening: Coleen Garica, Andre Paras and Gabbi Garcia : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Josh Padilla (sing for Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars) : Francis Magundayao, Renz Atyona, Hiro Volante and Michael Tañeca : Marlo Mortel (sing Follow You Down by Gin Blossoms) : Riva Quenery (dance for Mickey by Toni Basil) : Young JV (sing for Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) : Josh, Young JV and Marlo (sing for Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) w/ Riva, Francis, Renz, Hiro and Michael '''IBC-13 makes history for its milestone episodes: 2014 *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' (150th episode: The Final Chapter) (January 24) *''Carita de Angel'' (100th episode: Hulog Ka Ng Langit) (February 12) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (100th episode: Happy 100th episode) (May 23) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (100th episode: Janella Down Under the Sea) (May 27) *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (100th episode: Ang Huling Kabanata) (June 17) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (150th episode: Happy 150th episode) (July 19) *''Anna Luna'' (100th episode: Alab ng Puso) (July 22) *''Only Me and You'' (100th episode: Soulmate or Soulhate) (July 29) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (100th episode: 100th episode) (August 24) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (200th episode: Happy 200th episode) (September 15) *''Anna Luna'' (150th episode: Naulilang Anak) (September 30) *''Only Me and You'' (150th episode: Always Somewhere) (October 3) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (100th episode: Janella vs. Men Rey) (December 5) *''Voltron Man'' (100th episode: Laban Ka, Voltron Man!) (December 26) *''Kailangan Kita'' (100th episode: Hinahanap Ka) (November 7) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (250th episode: Happy 250th episode) (November 12) *''Anna Luna'' (200th episode: Bakit Ba Sa Langit?) (December 9) 2015 *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (300th episode: Happy 300th episode) (January 9) *''Kailangan Kita'' (150th episode: Kailangan Ang Dyos) (January 16) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (150th episode: Janella Intensive Supers) (February 13) *''Anna Luna'' (250th episode: Magdurusa Ka) (February 19) *''Voltron Man'' (150th episode: Voltron Man vs. Nikap) (March 6) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (350th episode: Happy 350th episode) (March 9) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (400th episode: Happy 400th episode) (May 9) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (200th episode: Nega Jenalla Hot Summer) (April 29) *''Anna Luna'' (300th episode: Napakasakit Bilang Anna Luna) (May 5) *''Voltron Man'' (200th episode: Masamang Ugat ni Voltron Man) (May 13) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (100th episode: Happy for Maya) (June 27) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (450th episode: Happy 450th episode) (July 6) *''Anna Luna'' (350th episode: Kasalanan Kita) (July 14) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (250th episode: Janella Saves Computer Man) (July 8) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (150th episode: 150th episode) (August 9) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (500th episode: Happy 500th episode) (September 1) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (300th episode: Janella Meets Kumander Bawang) (September 16) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (550th episode: Happy 550th episode) (October 29) *''Before I Fall in Love'' (100th episode:When My Love Begin) (November 30) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (350th episode: Janella vs. Handker-Chief Intensive) (November 26) *''Bagets Kids'' (100th episode: Grow Kid in You) (December 18) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (600th episode: Happy 600th episode) (December 26) 2016 *''To Love Again'' (100th episode: Imagined You and Me) (January 1) *''Love Notes'' (100th episode: To Love Again) (January 2) *''Diveregent'' (100th episode: Insurgent) (January 8) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (100th episode: #HeyItsFansDay100) (January 24) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (100th episode: Special Guest: Jaya and Noel Cabangon) (January 31) *''Kumander Bawang'' (100th episode: Kumander Bawang vs. Dark Man) (February 15) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (650th episode: Happy 650th episode) (February 22) *''Bagets Kids'' (150th episode: Kidsters) (February 26) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (700th episode: Happy 700th episode) (April 23) *''Glory Jane'' (100th episode: Trust Me) (June 8) *''Bimby'' (100th episode: Ang Mabait) (June 15) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (150th episode: Maya and Sir Chief at Work) (June 18, 2016) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (750th episode: Happy 750th episode) (June 20) *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (100th episode Interview with Rodrigo Duderte) (June 29, 2016) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (200th episode: 200th episode) (July 10) *''Roberta'' (100th episode: Anak na Langit) (July 27) *''Syrena'' (100th episode: Syrena in the Sea) (July 27)